Home Breacher Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 19|fire_rate = 68|capacity = 3/6|mobility = 100|accuracy = High|range = Moderate|upgrades = Home Breacher Up2|theme = Military themed.|cost = 265 |level_required = Level 17}} The DSM1230 Ignis 'or the ' '''is a Heavy weapon attributes introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It is the first upgrade of the Home Breacher. It can be upgraded to the Home Breacher Up2. Appearance The weapon takes the appearance of a blocky grenade launcher with a desert tan color scheme. It has a desert tan stock with a grey butt connected to the main body of the weapon. The body has a black pistol grip with a large grey trigger, it also has a handguard, upper rail system, and a short barrel with the projectile embedded inside. On the side of the weapon, the words "KNOCK KNOCK!!!" is painted, with a disclaimer saying; "Military/government law enforcement use only". The projectile has a grey base, with unextended fins and a black tip. When the projectile lands on an object, it will stick and dig into the object, and the fins will arm its thermite charges. If an enemy comes into the short vicinity of grenade from behind or in front, the grenade will ignite and detonate thermite through the object and from behind it, burning enemies in the progress. If the grenade hits an enemy, it will explode and will deploy thermite around the area, instead of sticking. Up to 3 grenades can be present at a time, with a 15 second timer before they automatically detonate. Strategy It deals considerable damage, with a slow fire rate, low capacity, and below average mobility. Its burning effect is effective at reducing enemy health further, due to its long duration. Tips * The projectile will detonate through and behind objects, with a somewhat medium range. Take note of this when using this weapon. * This weapon is perfect for defending points such as the flag in Flag Capture, place it behind the points where it will detonate when the enemy is near. * Place its projectiles on hidden spots where players mostly pass through. * You can use the grenade as a means of covering your six if sniping from a fixed location. * Try to avoid using it as an offensive weapon, as its low capacity, mobility, and fire rate hampers its combat effectiveness. ** It is recommended switching to a high mobility weapon such as the Dark Force Saber when traversing. * Lure enemies into its grenades by placing them behind corners, when they follow you. * When the enemy is on fire, finish them off with a fast firing weapon. * A good tactic while using this weapon is to place it behind walls of hallways or doorways such as in Christmas Dinner or Silent School. Enemies will be unaware of the its presence and will be caught in a sea of thermite when detonated. ** Another good tactic is in Siege as the defenders, place grenades on the ground where the ram will go through. * Remember that grenades do not last long, make sure to deploy grenades when the enemy is near. Counters * Pick off users at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick of users. * Be wary when in small areas where the there might be grenades. * Take advantage of the low mobility and outmaneuver users by strafing around them with a melee weapon. * It is possible to escape the blast radius by moving away from the mine quickly. * Grenades cannot detonate by shooting at it, or by using explosives. * It should be noted that grenades are somewhat hard to see due it leaving a one pixel height on an object, even more so that they do not emit any sounds aside from its initial deployment. ** However, when detecting one, avoid the area or flank around. Attributes * '''Single Shots * Looping Shot * Sticky Mines * Area Damage * Contact Detonator * '''Burning: '''5 for 6 seconds/2 seconds. Upgrades * Home Breacher Up2 Theme Military themed. Supported Maps * Silent School * Bank Robbery Weapon Setups It is recommended to only use this as for defensive and utility means. Use a different main weapon when in combat. Trivia * It is the third weapon to feature the Sticky Mines attributes, the others being the Demoman and the Hedgehog. * According to its weapon file, it was originally used for breaching walls for military and special forces. Until the sudden rise of crime, law enforcement seeked interest in utilizing the weapon as a means to breach through suspected reinforced buildings. External Links * Text - Max S. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Single Shots Category:Looping Shot Category:Sticky Mines Category:Contact Detonator Category:Area Damage Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Upgrades